You're Dead Like Me
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Mason receives his last postit, and George gets her first apprentice. T for language and content.
1. YDLM: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last soul, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** This is just an intro to the story, so it _will_ be short.

* * *

It's another boring day. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and I didn't feel so hot, so I decided to call in sick for work. I sat on my couch and stared at the wall. It stared back. I almost caught myself growling at it for not blinking, so I wandered into the kitchen to find something else to do. 

The phone rang. I walked to it and answered, "hello?" It was Rube. Big surprise. He had an assignment for me. Great. Someone else to kill. Way to make my day bright.

I sighed and hung up, walking to the restaurant where we always met. Roxy and Mason were there too. I instantly noticed that something was up… they didn't look too comfortable.

I sat down in the booth next to Rube, looking from Roxy to Mason. Rube handed me my post-it note, then handed Roxy and Mason theirs too. My initials were A.U. Weird initials if you ask me. Mason slid out of his booth and stood up. I took a glance at his post-it. I still don't know why. I'd never done it before. But I did.

I took a good look at it, and wanted to cry.


	2. YDLM: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last post-it, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** So basically all of these chapters will be a little short, but that's for the story's format. If you want it to have longer chapters, by all means say something. But in no way does that mean I'll change it for you. You go have yourself a little DLM fanfiction fiesta. Make one that has chapters with 958737231 words in it. Okay? Go have fun.

* * *

The initials were RL. Reggie Lass. The address was my old house. The time was in no more than ten minutes from when I looked at it. I stared at the paper like it was written in Chinese. I couldn't believe it. Rube put a hand on my shoulder, and as soon as he did I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Y-you're going to…" Mason stared me straight in the face. I bit my lip, trying so hard not to cry or scream, "why don't you care". He cared. He just couldn't do anything about it… and I knew better than that. I sighed deeply and sadly. Getting up, I wiped my eyes and looked at the three reapers in front of me.

"We thought you might want to go with him. It's his last time." Rube gestured towards Mason. Turning a bit, I looked at the reaper next to me. He wouldn't look at me, so I asked him, "Is that true? My sister is…" Mason sighed and rubbed his forehead, nodding. Rube and Roxy walked towards the door, each patting my shoulder as they passed me. I watched the door as they left, then slowly walked out of it with Mason and immediately headed towards my old house. While I did, I thought to myself.

It's not so much that she has to die… it's more of the way she will. I can't let what happened with the little girl on the train happen again. Rube tore me up over that. But I don't want her to die horrifically. I just don't want it…

I sighed again to myself. There's nothing I can do…

We soon came closer to the house. A school bus was in front of it, and Reggie was getting off of it. I couldn't breathe. Mason put an arm around me and kept walking. She looked up at Mason and stopped. Then her eyes moved to me.

None of us said anything. She got a nervous look on her face and I could feel myself sweating. She started to walk away, but before she did, Mason brushed his hand on the back of her head, reflecting that same light onto her hair.

As I took a few steps back, a man ran past us, followed by several police cars and a few officers running after him. The man cut through our yard and jumped behind a bush under a window to our house. Reggie's face became frightened as the man shot at the police, and missed. The police shot back, but while tripping over the sidewalk, missed and shot…

You guessed it.

Reggie gasped and placed her hand over her chest. Blood seeped through her sweater and down her body. I closed my eyes shut as she fell forward to the ground. I felt Mason's hand squeeze mine, and I squeezed it back. While her body was limp on the ground, she stood there in front of it, staring at me. She looked down at her human body and a look of horror spread over her face.


	3. YDLM: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last post-it, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** None.

* * *

I stood completely still, not able to say a word. The police where yelling orders at each other and inspecting Reggie's body. The guy behind the bushes was long gone, a few cars already chasing him. Reggie couldn't have had a more frightened and confused look on her face. It made me want to… well, die.

She walked up to me slowly, as if she knew I was there but couldn't believe it. I closed my eyes and didn't move as she put a hand on my arm. I opened my eyes again and sighed, taking her hand. I started to walk away, gently pulling her with me. We walked together, not saying anything… not being able to. Finally, my sister spoke up.

"G-George?" I looked down at her. She was looking at me with question in her eyes. As I looked behind her glasses, I saw the wonder and fear in her expression. She was asking…

"Yeah. It's me." I squeezed her hand to try and reassure her. Mason smiled a little and looked at me.

"So. We say goodbye here I guess." He offered his hand to me. I looked at it, then at his face. That's all I was going to get? A handshake? Oh no. After everything we'd been through together, after all the souls and bodies and shit we'd been through, I wasn't going to just shake his hand.

I took his hand and moved it up and down. Mason looked at our hands. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if he was thinking exactly the same thing I was. I smiled and threw my arms around him. He hugged back, kissing my head as he did.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo. Take care of your sister, okay? Teach her everything I taught you." He let go, winked at me, turned, and disappeared. Just like that. Reggie was staring in awe and shock at the vanishing light before her. She blinked a couple times. Looking back down at the ground, she spoke in a low voice.

"But… how? I mean, you died… but does that mean you're a spirit? Or a ghost? And what just happened to me? Am I dead or not? It's like I was looking at a clone back there. What was that light I saw when he touched me? And who was that? Is he your ghost boyfriend or something? Why did he leave? Where did he go?" I couldn't help but smile. Strange that she would fire up and load me with questions five minutes after she died… well that was Reggie for you. I let out a breath and gave her a relaxing look.

"I'll explain it all to you later. Right now I have to take you somewhere. It's very important that you do this, okay Reggie?" She looked up at me and nodded. I took her to the shop where the others were still waiting. Without a word, I sat her down in the booth and slid in next to her. Rube looked over at her, then at me.

"So… this is Reggie, hmm? Well we're glad to meet a relative of our friend." Reggie looked at the different people around her shyly. Rube took my attention and mouthed, "have you told her?" I shook my head. He sighed impatiently.

"Listen, Reggie, we're all like you. We're all… well… undead. We're grim reapers. And as for you, you're one as well." I looked at my sister, who still had a confused expression on her face. I put my arm around her shoulders. Rube apparently wasn't done.

"One more thing… when we each first started as a reaper, we had a sort of guide… and yours will be your sister."

Reggie was still slightly unsure about the thought of being a grim reaper. Rube chuckled at the look on her face and finished.

"I'm sure you two will have fun."

He handed her a sticky note and sent us off.


	4. YDLM: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last post-it, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** Working on the fifth chapter.

* * *

Reggie walked next to me. Traveling down the city sidewalk, I tried to look at Reggie's sticky note. I didn't know why, I was just curious. It's kind of creepy to have your little dead sister walking next to you. I had to find something to do.

She held it on the other side of her, so I couldn't really see it. Thought I saw an M though. I shrugged. Whatever.

"So, um… where is yours at? We're close to mine; I've gathered quite a few people from this same place. But I need to know how far away yours is." I looked at her and waited for an answer. She continued to look forward, obviously still a little stunned.

Finally, she lifted her left hand and handed me the paper. I took it gently and looked at it. It was at the same place as mine, which was lucky. The office building wasn't too far away, so I decided not to say anything to her for now. Checking my watch, I sighed gratefully. We had time.

We walked inside the building once we'd reached it and looked around. I saw someone going upstairs. He seemed quick, and looked restless. I took Reggie's arm and pulled her along with me. We had to be quick.

We silently followed the man up the extremely long flight of stairs. I figured he was going to the top of the building.

He's probably going to jump, I thought. We stepped outside to the top of the building, the sky getting darker. It started to rain slightly.

The man went to the corner of the building and looked over. He stood there for a while, just staring. I rolled my eyes. The suicides were always so dramatic. I heard a noise behind us and turned to see a woman running out.

"What the hell are you doing? Get down from there!" She screamed at the man, who didn't react. She brushed past us, and as she did, I quickly lifted Reggie's hand. As the woman passed, the light reflected from Reggie's hand to her arm. The woman reached the man and stood behind him.

"I'm telling you, you're making a huge mistake!"

I ignored the shrieking woman and tried to figure out what to do about the guy, who was mine. The initials on his nametag were the same on my slip of paper. I dared to walk forward, holding Reggie back as long as I could. I neared the woman and man slowly.

Reaching past the woman, I grabbed the man's arm. He jumped in surprise and threw me off, slipping on the wet tile and falling back.

"No!" The woman screamed and grabbed his arm, being pulled back as well. I heard screams from the ground, then frantic yelling. I got up and sighed, brushing off my pants. Reggie walked up next to me.

"Is… is it always like that?" She asked, taking my hand. I shrugged.

"Nah, not always. Usually it's a lot worse." I laughed, as her eyes got wider.

"Come on, Reg. I'll take you to my house."


	5. YDLM: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last soul, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** Oh my, it's been a while since I've updated. Like, a year. Literally. Well, I'm adding this chapter and another, and that'll be the end of this story. I'll admit it... not my best, and not my longest, but what can you do with a show you never watch?

* * *

Having your little sister as a grim reaper with you is kind of strange. Really. I mean, being one is one thing, but after the experience I've had, it's weird to have someone that's related to you that gets the same job.

I missed Mason. A lot. I wish it hadn't been him that had taken Reggie's soul. Why couldn't it have been…

"So! This is little Reggie, huh?" Daisy rushed to Reggie as we walked through my apartment door. I rolled my eyes as Daisy hugged my sister, acting like she hadn't seen her in ten years. Reggie gave me one of those looks that you understand, but really want to laugh at. Daisy was rambling on and on about "getting our rookie something to eat" while she walked into the kitchen. Reggie rubbed her shoulders; they were probably bruised now.

"Who… who is that?" I smiled at her.

"Her name is Daisy. You'll get used to her real quick. I'm still trying, but…" The singing idiotic flower entering the room cut me off. She bent down and put her hands on her knees so she was eye-level with Reggie.

"So, kid, what's your name, hm? Oh, you're so cute! Georgie, she's adorable!" Daisy beamed, and I almost gagged. "Now, what would you like to eat? We don't have much, but I'll get you just about anyt –"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could spend some more time with George. If you don't mind, that is," Reggie added. I blinked a couple times and stared at my sister. She was quick, that's for sure. I knew she'd missed me, but seriously; you die, and the first thing you want to do is hang out with your undead sister.

The look on Daisy's face made me cough a couple times to hide my laughter; she looked like Reggie had just splashed cold water in her face. She stood up straight again and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, yeah. Sure I guess. But while you're here, you make sure you tell me if you need anything, okay?" She offered a warm smile, which was something I didn't see her do too often. Reggie nodded and, without looking at me, took my hand and pulled me out the door.


	6. YDLM: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DLM's plot nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** Mason receives his last soul, and George gets her first apprentice.

**Author's Note:** Yep. The last chapter. I apologize again for the very long wait and the abrupt halt, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Thanks to all who _actually_ read this.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No! I told you that you couldn't. Just wait until I tell you to, okay? Don't worry, you're not going to run into anything." Reggie's hand was pretty comforting; the feeling of a small, soft hand holding yours was kind of relaxing. Surprisingly, I felt at ease knowing that my sister was like me. Sure, that meant that mom and dad were pretty much alone now, and I felt terrible for that, but now my own kin was with me. I didn't feel as alone as I used to.

"Okay, we're here."

I opened my eyes, and it took a while to adjust to everything. I'd had my eyes closed for at least ten minutes while she dragged me along to wherever she'd brought me. My eyelashes were stuck together, so I rubbed them to fix it. When I looked up again, I blinked.

It was Reggie's toilet tree.

I stared at it for a long time. I'd seen it before, but a long time ago, and Reggie hadn't known I was there. In an odd, freakish sort of way… I thought it was really touching. I put an arm around Reggie and smiled down at her. She smiled back up, her eyes bright behind her glasses.

"I know you've seen it before."

I blinked. "Oh yeah?" She nodded.

"Yeah. You looked different, but I knew it was you. You had the same smile."

I got down to her level and squeezed her in a hug from her side.

"Thanks Reg. You know, it's pretty cool that you're dead like me."


End file.
